Road of Dreams
by Hidden Angel
Summary: This is an A/U about T/P and G/M. The prince of a dying race seeks forgiveness from the Gods. A rebellious demi-goddess leaves heaven in search of love. How do their paths cross? How do they intertwine?
1. Prologue - Dreams

TITLE: Prologue - Dreams  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P. Pan is in no way related to Goten. Gohan never got the chance to marry Videl so she was never born. No one ever reached Super Saiyan (not even Goku) and there are no dragon balls.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The rain pelted down relentlessly against the lone figure who knelt by the grave. The winds howled and blew, but the figure didn't flinch. A closer inspection of the figure would have confirmed that the figure was a male, a prince no less.  
  
Trunks sat at his parents grave, the screams of pain resounding in his head. He brought his hand to his ears trying to stop the tormenting voices. Why him? Why? What had he ever done to defy the Gods?  
  
At the age of eight, his parents had been killed by a person and ten years later, now, he still didn't know who had done it. He had been out training by himself and when he returned home, he had seen his parents lifeless bodies. He had cried, tears streaming non-stop down his face, as they did now. Eventually, he had buried them himself, using his bare hands to dig their graves.   
  
Two years after his parents death, Goku and Gohan had been killed by, what he believed, the same man. Chi Chi and Videl died not long after. Now, all that was left was himself and his best friend, Goten. He had promised himself many times to kill whoever had killed his friends and family. It was a promise he planned to keep.  
  
These deaths weren't what was haunting his sleepless dreams, however. It was something else. He was a prince, a prince of a dying race, the prince of Saiyans. His people, the people he had never known, had done evil things, killed innocent people. Now, all of them were in hell and all of them were paying for it. Even though he knew they deserved it, he could not help but feel pity for them as their screams of pain echoed in his head. He was their prince and he felt responsible to them.  
  
Although his father had become a good man, he had also committed many evils and caused much pain in the past. Now, he too was paying for them. Trunks couldn't stand the thought of his father in pain. Vegeta had never shone much affection towards the 'brat', but Trunks could tell that his father loved him. He could see the love in the action, the way nothing was ever good enough when it came to his only child. He knew how much his father had loved him.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes, determination shining through. He would find Kami-sama and find a way for Kami-sama to either forgive his people all together, or lesson their pain. Goten, his best friend and only other Saiyan, was sleeping back at their little house, the one they had built after Goku and Chi Chi had died. Trunks stood up, not wanting to drag the younger Saiyan into the possible danger he was about to face. Resolutely, he set off, rain pelting his already wet body, mind in a whole different world.  
  
*****  
  
Pan woke up, startled and utterly confused. Another dream? The demi-goddess shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to comprehend what her dream meant. It couldn't be just another dream.   
  
Every night, her dreams had been invaded by the same thing, over and over for the past two weeks. It was always the same. A lavender haired prince saved her from an evil monster. Than he flew up to her and swept her away to his castle in the clouds. There, they would get married and live happily ever after. Even in her dreams, she could feel the warmth that enraptured her at the sight of his face. She could remember all of his features, afterall, who couldn't after seeing the same face for fourteen nights.  
  
Pan took a deep breath. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find this prince, to find out what these dreams meant, if they meant anything at all. Silently, thinking she was unnoticied, she snuck away from heaven and down to Earth. She snuck away in search of love, knowing the punishment for her actions.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, if you didn't read the note above, here it is again. Pan is in no way related to Goten. Gohan never got the chance to marry Videl so she was never born. No one ever reached Super Saiyan (not even Goku) and there are no dragon balls. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Decisions

TITLE: Chapter One - Decisions  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M. This story takes place back when there were no guns and swords and things like that were the main weapon.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Dreams:  
  
  
Pan took a deep breath. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find this prince, to find out what these dreams meant, if they meant anything at all. Silently, thinking she was unnoticied, she snuck away from heaven and down to Earth. She snuck away in search of love, knowing the punishment for her actions.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Trunks walked down the path, not knowing where he was going, but not really caring either. The sun shone down on him, drying his soaking wet clothes. Last night, he hadn't really been thinking, all he wanted was to do something instead of sit around. Now that he was doing something, he realized he had no idea how to do it. How was he suppose to find Kami-sama? How many living people had actually seen Kami-sama? What were his chances. Sighing to himself, the prince walked on in a random direction.  
  
"Trunks!" The familiar voice brought him out of his dazed state. He looked up at his best friend who huffed and puffed playfully in front of him. "And where do you think you're going without me?"  
  
"Goten, this isn't some game. This is serious, maybe even dangerous."  
  
Goten glared at him, anger rising in the usually playful demi-Saiyan. "I know that. I'm not exactly a little boy anymore Trunks. But let me go with you. Whatever it is, it can't be worse than staying all alone. Besides, what are friends for?"  
  
Trunks was tired and in no mood to argue with anyone. "Fine, whatever. But I will not be held responsible for any of your actions, understood?"  
  
Goten nodded enthusiastically. Trunks, at eighteen, seemed twenty years more mature than Goten who was only one year younger. Still, they had gone through a lot with each other and their friendship seemed to be more than that. They were more like brothers than anything else.  
  
Trunks continued walking in his random direction, letting fate take him wherever it would. Goten followed merrily behind, whistling a joyful tone, acting like he always did: care-free.  
  
*****  
  
Pan could feel it, she was being followed. Without turning around, she knew who it was. So, Kami-sama had sent people after her, hoping to bring her back. Too bad. She had no plans of going back regardless of the consequences.  
  
She turned around in mid-air, hands on hips, waiting for them to catch up to her. She would rather take care of them now rather than have them trailing her for the next few days. She may not be able to beat them, but one can never know until they have tried. In a matter of seconds, she was surrounded by three demi-gods.  
  
"Pan, you have been ordered by Kami-sama to return to heaven this instant." She recognized the demi-god as Kuro, one of the newer demi-gods.  
  
She stuck out her toungue at them. "And what if I don't want to?"  
  
"You have no choice!"  
  
Pan threw a ki ball at the demi-god closet to her initiating the battle. She smiled, realizing that the three demi-gods were not as powerful as she was. Over the last two hundred years, her power had increased so much that she was almost beyond demi-god in power now. True, she was over two hundred years old, but in truth, she looked no more than eighteen. Afterall, demi-gods and demi-goddess don't age, just like gods and goddesses don't age.  
  
A few minutes later, the three demi-gods lay at her feet, each more beaten than the next.   
  
"Now what are you guys going to do. You can't make me go back." Again, she stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"Pan, come on, go back with us." Kuro was now pleading with her.   
  
"No." She began to walk away.  
  
"Kami-sama says that if you don't return, you won't be a demi-goddess anymore which means you won't be immortal."  
  
She stopped in her tracks. She knew it was going to come down to this, but still, it was hard. She was about to give in again when the lavender haired prince floated into her thoughts. She turned around. "I'm sorry Kuro, I am not going back. Tell Kami-sama thank you for all that he has done for me. Good bye...you guys."  
  
The three demi-gods picked themselves up slowly, each one not understanding the pretty demi-goddess that was flying away from them. Slowly, they shook their heads and began to rise back towards heaven, thinking of a way to break the news to Kami-sama. She was his favourite demi-goddess. He wouldn't be happy about this, not at all.  
  
*****  
  
Goten's mood had shifted from carefree to bored. All he and Trunks had done for more than half of the morning was walk, walk and walk. He was hungry and Trunks was showing no signs of stopping.  
  
"Trunks, where exactly are we going?"  
  
Trunks stopped for the first time since morning and turned around to look at his friend. "I...I'm not sure." He looked down in shame, realizing how stupid that sounded.  
  
Goten tipped over onto his back. "You're not sure?" He growled in frustration. "Alright, then what exactly are we looking for? Why did we leave home?" He slowly picked himself up off the ground.  
  
"I...I want to find Kami-sama."  
  
Thud. Goten hit the floor again. "What?! Are you crazy? Kami-sama is a god. THE GOD. It's almost impossible to find him."  
  
"I know that!" Trunks anger flared as his best friend told him what he already knew but didn't want to hear. "But I have to. I can't let our people suffer anymore." Without another word, Trunks continued to walk on.  
  
Goten shook his head and brushed himself off. Those voices that his friend always had were certainly having an effect on him. The two of them continued on, each lost in their own thought.  
  
With a sudden jolt, Trunks stopped. Goten smacked right into him as he was unready for the sudden stop.   
  
"What the..." Trunks clasped a hand over Goten's mouth.  
  
"Shhh. Look, there's a fight going on up ahead." The two best friends watched on as they saw a girl, no older than they were, beating up three men.  
  
"Let's go help her?" Goten managed to whisper through the hand that was clamped tightly over his mouth.  
  
Trunks released Goten from his grasp. "No, she seems to be doing just fine on her own. Let's go."  
  
"But..."  
  
Trunks was already walking away, unaware of the impact that the girl he had just seen, would have on his life.  
  
*****  
  
Pan walked through the forest, wondering how she was going to find this lavender haired prince from her dreams. There were billions of people on Earth, how was she supposed to find one person out of that billion? Great, this was going to like searching for a tear drop in an ocean. She shook her head at her stupidity.  
  
"HHHHHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"   
  
The panicked cry broke through into Pan's thoughts. Someone was in trouble! She flew off in the direction of the voice, hoping she wasn't too late to help whoever it was.  
  
"Keep screaming wherever you are. I'm coming."  
  
"Ohhhh, please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."  
  
At the edge of the cliff, Pan saw a blond haired girl, with a very low ki level, dangling onto a tree limb, looking as if she might let go at any moment. Wordlessly, she flew down and quickly flew the girl back up onto solid ground. The girl fell to her hands and knees, obviously exhausted at the experience. Pan merely smirked at her.   
  
The girl seemed to regain her composure as she slowly stood up. "Thank you for saving my life. My name is Marron. What's your's?"  
  
"My name is Pan and don't worry about it, saving your life I mean. Um, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing down there anyway?"  
  
"Oh, that." Marron giggled to herself. "I live near here and was just walking around thinking about something when the edge of the cliff gave out. I know, how stupid of me to be walking on the edge." Pan could do nothing more than grin. "So, what are you doing in this area? There is nothing except a couple of houses around here."  
  
"Um," Pan stalled, wondering what to tell this girl. "I'm new around here. Kind of looking for someone."  
  
"Oh. Alright, do you need any help?"  
  
"If you're not busy, it would be nice."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Pan wondered how to tell her new friend that she didn't know the name of the man she was searching for. Or, worse yet, she had never met the man she was searching for, a man who haunted her every sleeping hour. 


	3. Chapter 2 - Fateful Encounter

TITLE: Chapter Two - Fateful Encounter  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M. I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next few chapters are longer. I should know, I've written them already. Hehe... ^_^  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Decisions:  
  
  
Pan wondered how to tell her new friend that she didn't know the name of the man she was searching for. Or, worse yet, she had never met the man she was searching for, a man who haunted her every sleeping hour.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Trunks stared up at the enormous wall protecting the inhabitants of the city inside it. Numerous guards with swords and bows and arrors were patrolling along the wall and by the four doors, the only way in or out of the city. There was a door at each side of the huge, square like wall, one facing north, one south, one east and one west. Later on, they were to learn that these precautions were neccessary as the inhabitants had been under attack by a monster they all called Tiger King.  
  
Slowly, Trunks entered Unchallenged City with Goten close behind as the guards stared suspiciously at them. Ignoring the annoying stares, the best friends continued into the city, enjoying the sights and sounds that they saw. People were bickering and arguing over food prices while little children ran excitedly around. Parents chased after their children in angry voices threatening to do a million things as soon as they caught them.   
  
Goten stopped and smiled watching the scenes in front of him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just think these kids are really cute." Trunks watched his best friend pause, knowing he was going to continue. "You know, my dream is to one day have a couple of my own kids."  
  
Trunks was barely able to hold in a snicker. "What? You're kidding me right?"  
  
"No. I'm serious. One of my greatest dreams is to one day, find a really nice girl, get married, settle down and have a couple of kids."  
  
The Saiyan Prince looked away, wondering why his dreams couldn't be that simple, that nice. Why was this burden placed on his shoulders? Why was he being held responsible for millions of years of history that had been created by his people? Not wanting his friend to see how upset he was, he continued walking.  
  
*****  
  
At the same moment, at the other end of the city, Pan and Marron walked through the gates.  
  
"Okay. So, let me get this straight. You had the same dream about this man for two weeks and you left home in search of him?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Pan had told and re-told the story of her dreams to Marron, 'forgetting' to tell her that she had been a demi-goddess.   
  
"And you don't know this guys name."  
  
"Right on."  
  
Marron let out a sigh. "This is going to be hard."  
  
"I know, but I don't plan on giving up any time soon." She smiled a quick smile at Marron who smiled back.  
  
"I'll give you one thing, you are determined. I'll bet this guy can't elude you for long."  
  
They both giggled at the thought. Their stomach's grumbled in protest and sheepishly, the two girls set out in search of somewhere to eat.  
  
*****  
  
"Trunks, can we please eat? We haven't eaten since dinner last night and I'm starving. PLEASE?!" Goten was almost ready to get down on his knees and beg.  
  
"Okay okay! We'll eat, alright? The next restaurant we pass we'll go in and eat." He smiled as he heard his friend give a loud sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank Kami. I thought you were going to try and starve me or something."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They walked a bit more before seeing a restaurant they thought they would like. Goten nearly ripped the door down as he rushed in, desperately needing food. Stepping inside, he froze on the spot. Trunks came wandering lazily in after him.  
  
"Why'd you stop? Get a move on." No response. "Goten?" He stepped around his friend and stared into his face. "Hello? Earth to Goten." Still no response. He followed Goten's gaze which fell squarely on two girls at a nearby table. One of the girls had blond hair while the other one had black hair. The girl with black hair looked very familiar. "Hey Goten, isn't that the girl we saw this morning?" Again, no response. Trunks grew desperate. Raising his hand, he smacked it down on Goten's head.  
  
"Owww! What was that for?"   
  
Trunks chuckled. "Never mind. Let's eat. I'm hungry." Before Goten could gawk some more, Trunks pulled him to a seat and made him sit down.  
  
*****  
  
Marron blushed a deep shade of red as the man finally looked away. Pan, who had been eating and hadn't noticied anything, looked up at her friend.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you blushing so badly?"  
  
"N...Nothing."   
  
Pan turned around to look at whatever her friend was stuttering about. There had to be an explanation. No one just turned that red for no absolute reason. Taking a quick glance behind her, Pan thought her heart was going to stop. She had found her tear in the vast ocean. 


	4. Chapter 3 - The Reaction

TITLE: Chapter Three - The Reaction  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Fateful Encounter:  
  
  
Pan turned around to look at whatever her friend was stuttering about. There had to be an explanation. No one just turned that red for no absolute reason. Taking a quick glance behind her, Pan thought her heart was going to stop. She had found her tear in the vast ocean.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
There he was, a few tables away from her. The prince who had haunted her every sleeping hour, the man she had defied Kami-sama for. He was right there, the man she had given up immortality for. He still had the ability to make her feel warm, just like in her dreams.  
  
Pan turned around, wondering if he had been sharing her dreams. What if he hadn't? What did that mean than? She had left heaven thinking she would confront him the minute she saw him, but now, she wasn't so sure. Would he take her for a total maniac? Would he even care? What had she gotten herself into? Silently, hands shaking, she resumed her eating, wondering what he was really like.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks watched as Goten barely touched the food they ordered. His friend was too busy staring and blushing to actually eat, which was quite surprising since Goten usually ate more than twice what he ate.   
  
He cleared his throat. "If you aren't going to eat that plate of shrimp dumpling, pass it my way."  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh, here, you can have it."  
  
Hiding his shock, Trunks took the food. Goten? Passing up food? Was the world ending? Abruptly, Goten stood up and began walking towards the table with the two girls. Trunks reached out a hand to stop him, but was too late. Goten was already walking away.  
  
"Goten you baka!" He tried to keep his voice down while trying to be heard at the same time. It was not an easy task.  
  
Goten pooled his courage together and walked towards the girls. Never in his life had anyone been able to make him feel the way he did when the girl had looked up at him. His heart pounded like a drum, fast and hard. It became increasingly difficult to breath. He felt like he was floating and his stomach churned making him feel like he might throw up. He was three feet away, two, one, no turning back now.  
  
"H..Hi. My name is Go...Goten. What's yours?" He reached out a hand towards the blond haired girl knowing that he was turning red.  
  
The girl flashed a smile at him and reached out for his hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Marron and this is my friend Pan."   
  
He shook her hand, not knowing what else to do. Marron, what a beautiful name. A beautiful name to go with a beautiful face.  
  
Marron let him continue to shake her hand, feeling herself go red as she stared into his dark brown eyes. He was so unbelievably cute! "So, your name is Go Goten?"  
  
"Uh, no." He smiled sheepishly and broke the handshake to scratch the back of his head (very much like Goku does). "No, it's just Goten. Sorry about the confusion." She smiled and he thought he was going to fall over.  
  
At his own table, Trunks shook his head in disbelief. Slowly he got up, not wanting to sit alone.  
  
Pan's heart began to speed up as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lavender haired man stand up. She would never forget that face, it perfectly matched the one from her dream. He came walking towards their table and she was forced to shut her eyes, fighting back the tears of joy that she felt rushing to her eyes.  
  
"Hi." He smiled, she almost fainted. "My name is Trunks. I'm Goten's friend. Normally he would introduce me, but he's too busy being nervous. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Sorry, I didn't catch your names."  
  
His voice was soothing to Pan's soul, making her feel as if everything was going to be alright. She looked briefly into his eyes and almost gasped. They held something that she had never seen before. True, they were intense, but they held pain, as if there was a large burden placed on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, hi Trunks. I'm Marron and this is my friend Pan."  
  
"Do you mind if we sit down with you guys?" Trunks asked the question, knowing Goten could not.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
*****  
  
In the shadows, a figure lurked, unknown to the four youngsters at the table. The figure listened to their conversation and watched their actions. The black haired girl was pretty. She would do. True, there were two Saiyans with her, but his master had already killed three powerful Saiyans before, these two would be no problem to his master.   
  
*****  
  
"So, where exactly are you girls going?" Goten didn't want to part with Marron just yet. True, he hadn't said much to her over dinner, but just seeing her made him feel good.  
  
Before Marron could answer, Pan jumped in. "Oh, we're just wandering around you know." She threw a quick, I'll explain later, glance towards Marron.  
  
"Really? Why don't you come with us then? I mean, four is better than two right?"  
  
Trunks smirked at his friend's bravery. An hour ago, he had been unable to speak, now he actually had the nerve to ask the girls to go with them?  
  
"That is, if you don't already have plans." Goten added the last part as an afterthought.  
  
Pan looked at Marron and knew what her friend wanted. "Yeah sure. Why not?"   
  
Trunks looked at Pan. He had only known her and Marron for about an hour, and yet it felt as if they had all known each other for an eternity. He marvelled at the feeling. It was strange. Had he ever met these two girls before? If he had, when? He couldn't remember meeting them before. However, the nagging feeling that he had met Pan before just wouldn't leave. He pondered the question some more as they found a small hotel to sleep in, two rooms, one for Goten and himself and one for the girls.  
  
*****  
  
Again the creature lurked in the shadows, waiting until the lights went out in both rooms before returning to it's master to report what it had seen. Yes, it's master would be happy with the report. It had been a long time since the master had had a pretty concubine.  
  
*****  
  
Marron and Pan sat up talking long after they had turned off their lights. Somehow, both felt very close dispite knowing each other for only a day. Maybe saving someone's life brings you closer to them, who knew. Still, they felt like sisters, thrown together by fate and so they talked, as sisters would, deep into the night. Just as Pan was about to fall asleep, Marron asked her a question that brought her forcefully back into wakefulness.  
  
"So how do you plan on finding the boy of your dreams?"  
  
Pan almost jumped out of bed. She had forgotten to tell Marron what she had been dying to tell her all day. "Marron! We don't have to search for him anymore."  
  
"Huh? Why?" A very confused Marron sat up.  
  
"Because, we've found him. Well, rather, he's found us."  
  
Even through the dark, Pan could see Marron flinch. "It isn't Goten, is it?"  
  
"No silly."   
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ehhhh!" Marron squealed in happines. "Oh Kami. So he looks just like the guy from your dreams?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he's a prince."  
  
"Don't worry about that. That's easy enough to find out. You just leave that to me."  
  
Pan's thoughts were still on the lavender haired man when Marron asked her another question.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Huh?" She thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"That's good. I didn't want you to think of me as silly. Especially since I think I'm in love with Goten."  
  
Pan giggled. "I figured just as much."  
  
"You did?"  
  
*****  
  
Trunks lay awake, still pondering his thoughts.   
  
"Trunks?"  
  
He turned over onto his side to look at his best friend who slept on the bed across from him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know how it feels to be in love?"  
  
The question startled him. Never in his life had Goten asked such a serious question before. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"I don't know. I just wonder what it's like, to be in love I mean."  
  
"Oh. I don't know." As he got no response, Trunks closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Half an hour later, the prince was still not asleep.  
  
"You still awake?" Goten's voice once again penetrated into his head.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I dunno. Just wondering."  
  
He sat up, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep until his friend had spilled whatever it was that was bothering him. "Spit it out Goten."  
  
He could see Goten sit up in bed as well. "I...I think I'm in love with Marron?"  
  
Thud. Anyone standing outside would have heard Trunks hit the floor.   
  
"What? Are you crazy? We just met her today and you think you're in love already?"  
  
"You don't understand! Something inside me just clicked when I saw her today. I just know she is the one for me."  
  
Trunks shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Goten, let's be sensible here. You can't possibly love someone just by seeing them."  
  
He felt a pillow fly his way and ducked just in time. "Forget it Trunks. Just forget I said anything. You wouldn't understand anyway. You don't love."  
  
Closing his eyes, he thought about what Goten had said. Was love at first sight possible, or was his friend merely infatuated? Besides that, Goten was wrong. He did love, it was just that he hadn't found the girl he loved...yet. After another half hour, Trunks finally fell asleep. For the first time in years, his dreams weren't filled with screaming, pained Saiyans, but instead, they were filled with a dark haired goddess who was his salvation. 


	5. Chapter 4 - Clueless Love

TITLE: Chapter Four - Clueless Love  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Reaction:  
  
  
Closing his eyes, he thought about what Goten had said. Was love at first sight possible, or was his friend merely infatuated. After another half hour, Trunks finally fell asleep. For the first time in years, his dreams weren't filled with screaming, pained Saiyans, but instead, they were filled with a dark haired goddess who was his salvation.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Master, I have found a new girl."  
  
"Well, where is she you baka?"  
  
"I...I am sorry master. I could not bring her here. She is with two male Saiyans."  
  
Saiyans? Had he not killed them all after killing Vegeta, Goku and Gohan? Perhaps not. Oh well, it did not matter. In due time he would kill these two and if the girl was pretty, he would take her as his wife or concubine. If not, she too, would die.  
  
"Fine, keep watching them and tell me of their movements. When the time is right, I shall see for myself what to think of this girl and her Saiyan friends."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
*****  
  
"So, where exactly are you guys going?"   
  
It was morning and all four of them were now walking around the town, just enjoying the day. Pan's question ruined Trunk's care-free moment. For just a moment, he had forgotten about his duties, about what he had to do. Her question reminded him with full force. He would not let his people down.  
  
"We're searching for Kami-sama."  
  
Pan stumbled and almost fell at Trunks's words. Kami-sama? What? Why? She had just escaped heaven and now they were searching for the god of all gods? Oh Kami, why her?  
  
"Is something wrong Pan?" Marron and Goten continued walking, lost in their own little conversation. Trunks stopped to look at Pan as she turned pale.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong."   
  
The smile she gave him was a fake one, he could tell that much. Still, he didn't pursue the question any further. If she wanted to tell him, she would tell him, if not, than he didn't want to know.  
  
"So, how do you plan on finding Kami-sama and why are you looking for him."  
  
Goten and Marron had come walking back to see what the holdup was. Goten answered before Trunks could formulate an answer.  
  
"Because he has to ask Kami-sama something. It has to do with our people and forgiving them."  
  
"Your people?" Pan began to look even paler.  
  
Goten continued, oblivious to the ailing girl in front of him. "Yeah, Trunks is the prince of the Saiyan race. His mind has been, errr, bothered these past few years with tormenting screams of our race. You see, the both of us are part Saiyan and our ancestors were evil. You don't even want to know about what they did." Finally, he noticied the 'I'm going to kill you' glare that Trunks was sending him and decided wisely to shut up.  
  
"So you're a prince?"  
  
Trunks began to feel very nervous. The people who knew what Saiyans had been liked hated them, while others who didn't, usually they just went crazy over the idea that he was a prince. He rarely ever got to tell them that he and Goten were the only remaining Saiyans left. His eyes wondered to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, but Goten here is my only subject." He tried to make it sound as funny as he could, hoping to lighten up the mood.  
  
Pan still grew paler as her eyes continued to look up, down, left, right, anywhere but at him. "Oh. That's very...nice." She quickly flashed a smile, hoping to hide her shock.  
  
Marron was practically beaming, trying to catch Pan's eyes. Obviously there was something going on that he didn't know about. Deciding that he was hopeless when it came to reading girls minds, Trunks gave up and continued to walk.  
  
"Well, let's see what this city holds."   
  
The rest of the night went by uneventfully. The girls walked on, whispering about something or other and when they weren't whispering, they were pointing out things that they thought looked nice. The boys in the meantime, walked behind, also taking in the sights, just not with as much enthusiasm.   
  
Goten desperately made mental notes to himself about which things Marron liked, trying to remember everything that brought a smile to her face. He would forget most of them later, he knew that. He only hoped to remember a couple of things, not all.  
  
Trunks watched Pan out of the corner of his eyes. She was very interesting to watch. She wasn't like any of the few girls he had ever met. She was different in some way or other. She carried herself in an almost angelic manner. It was almost as if she was a goddess.  
  
*****  
  
Goten walked silently out of the room he was sharing with Trunks and closed the door without making a sound. For some strange reason, he couldn't sleep. Not wanting to wake Trunks up, he had decided to get up and go for a walk. Walking usually helped him to clear his head and relax. Right now, he needed to clear his head, needed to make sure that it was love that he felt for Marron, not infatuation.  
  
Stretching slightly, he stared up at the stars. Ever since he had been a kid, he always wanted to believe that the stars was where heaven was. That was where his parents and his loved ones were. Now, older and a bit wiser, he understood that that wasn't true. Still, sometimes, he would catch a star twinkling and hear his father's or brother's voice in his head. He smirked at the childish thought.  
  
He turned his head slightly, to see if the girls lights were out. To his surprise, Marron stepped out and closed the door behind her as well. She looked up, saw him and smiled.  
  
He grinned back, the Son trademark grin. "Guess you couldn't sleep either." Slowly, they made their way towards each other.  
  
"Yeah. Just got some things on my mind. What's keeping you up?"  
  
"Oh, this and that." If she wasn't going to tell him, than he wasn't going to tell her. "You know, just the usual."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and for the first time, Goten looked at her eyes, really looked at her eyes. She had beautiful dark brown eyes, almost as dark as his. There was something about those eyes that he had never seen before. He grinned realizing what it was: innocense. Marron was innocent in every sense possible. She hadn't had to deal with the violence, the deaths, the foraging for survival that he and Trunks had to endure. A wave of protectiveness swept over his body. He knew then and there that he would never let anyone hurt her as long as he was alive.  
  
He watched as she tilted her head to look at the blanket of stars. "They're beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
Goten also tilted his head up. "Yeah, and I see an especially pretty one that is shining brighter than all the rest."  
  
"Really?" A look of pure joy washed over Marron's face. "Where?"  
  
"There."  
  
She looked at him, to see where he was pointing only to blush as she realized he was pointing at her.  
  
"You trully are the most radiant thing out here tonight."   
  
She was glad it was dark as her face, she was sure, became as red as an apple. "You're just saying that."  
  
He smirked at her. "You may not believe me, the rest of the world may not believe me, but my heart and the gods know that what I say to you is trully how I feel."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Marron looked up at the stars again. She broke the long silence that fell over them as they stood close to each other. "I've always wanted to be up among the stars, to glitter with them in all their royal beauty."   
  
"Why don't you just fly up there then?"  
  
She turned to Goten, face falling into sadness. "I can't fight or fly. My dad was going to teach me, but he was murdered."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
She forced a smile. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Another long silence followed. "So where are your parents?"  
  
It was Goten's turn to look away in pain. "They're dead. Both murdered along with my older brother." His hands balled into fists as his eyes flashed with the want of revenge.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring those memories back."  
  
Hearing her voice penetrate through his wall of hatred, Goten smiled and stared into her eyes, repeating her exact words back to her. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Marron giggled and pushed at him gently, barely making the demi-Saiyan move. "You're such a kidder Goten."  
  
She said his name. Dear Kami, she had said his name. He loved the way she said it, even though to anyone else, it would have sounded regular, normal. To him, it was the voice of a goddess showing him the way to heaven.  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted to be up among the stars. Want to go?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A childish smile spread it's way across her lips. "Let's go!"  
  
Without another word, Goten scooped her into his muscular arms and flew upwards to mingle with the stars. They flew around like that all night, him holding her securly while her, staring in wonder at the beauty she saw around her. After a few hours, exhaustion began to set in for Marron and she couldn't help but feel tired.   
  
Goten almost dropped her when her head came to rest on his shoulder. He watched her eyelids droop and a smile curled onto her lips as she fell asleep. He flew with her a bit longer, wanting to enjoy the moment himself as well. Finally, beginning to feel sleepy, he landed on the roof of the hotel and held her there, not wanting any harm to touch his little goddess. 


	6. Chapter 5 - Followed

TITLE: Chapter Five - Followed  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Clueless Love:  
  
  
Goten almost dropped her when her head came to rest on his shoulder. He watched her eyelids droop and a smile curl onto her lips as she fell asleep. He flew with her a bit longer, wanting to enjoy the moment himself as well. Finally, beginning to feel sleepy, he landed on the roof of the hotel and held her there, not wanting any harm to touch his little goddess.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
So, Trunks was the guy from her dreams, her prince. Pan closed her eyes, the realization still not sinking in. Oh Kami, what was she supposed to do now? How was she to know if he felt the same way or not? Sometimes she thought she saw him looking at her, but than she'd look in his direction and he would always be looking somewhere else. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her body, bringing her rest from her thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
An entire week of happiness had passed for the four friends as they made the most of their time in Unchallenged City. Trunks had all but forgotten the reason he had left his family estate in the wilderness. He was too lost in happiness to even think about his previously tormenting dreams.  
  
Goten seemed to be enjoying himself as well, especially when around Marron. It seemed that Goten trully believed he was in love and Marron seemed to feel the same. As long as neither one hurt the other, Trunks would mind his own business. Afterall, he had his own thoughts to worry about. Those thoughts seemed to revolve around a black haired, dark eyed, girl, one of his friends in fact.  
  
Trunks slowly got out of bed, another night and another dream of Pan. What was happening to him? He was born the prince of a warrior race. He was not supposed to feel anything but the desire to fight. Feel? What was he talking about? What did he feel towards Pan? Oh Kami, he just needed to spend some time alone, to get his mind straight. With that in mind, he quickly left Unchallenged City in search of solitude.  
  
*****  
  
Pan watched as Trunks left first the hotel and than the city. Wondering what the man of her dreams was up to, she silently followed behind him. He seemed distracted, not really focusing on where he was going which might have explained why he didn't pick up her ki. She was masking it (her ki), but still, she figured he would have felt it by now.   
  
*****  
  
A shadowy figure followed the two, watching their every move. It's master wanted to know of everything that went on and it had no intentions of disappointing it's master. It had no fear of being caught because they couldn't sense it. It had no ki since it wasn't alive, yet it wasn't really dead either.   
  
*****  
  
Trunks kept walking, oblivious to the object of his thoughts following behind him. After a good half hour, he found a nice little clearing in the nearby forest. Slowly, he sat down, leaning against a large tree, head resting on the trunk (Trunks, trunk...get it? Err...never mind). He closed his eyes and sighed wondering what exactly the black haired girl meant to him if she meant anything at all. He had no idea just how cute he looked at the moment.  
  
A smile crept across his face as the wind rustled his hair, messing it up for a few seconds. The smile quickly vanished as he felt a ki near him. It was weak, but it had appeared out of nowhere. He mentally slapped himself for letting his guard down, knowing that he hadn't been paying attention this entire time. Ugh, what was wrong with him? Letting his senses search out the other being, he relaxed feeling Pan's familiar ki, surpressed, but there none-the-less.  
  
"You can come out now Pan."  
  
He watched as she stepped out from behind a nearby tree giggling.   
  
"I was wondering when you would realize you were being followed."  
  
He smirked at her. "You got lucky. So, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted some fresh air." She swung her arms around, indicating mother nature. "Wanted to get away from the city and when I saw you leave, I thought I'd join you."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes knowing that wasn't the complete truth. Pan walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
"So what are you doing out here?" She didn't really have anything to say to him, but she wanted to hear his voice.  
  
"Me? I'm just...thinking."  
  
"Thinking? About what?"  
  
"Life."  
  
"Exactly what about life?" She was beginning to grow frustrated at his one word answers.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Wow, you're quite the conversationalist aren't you?"  
  
Trunks looked over at her, hearing the hint of sarcasm. For the first time, he took note of her facial features. She was pretty, very pretty. Her dark eyes complimented her black hair. She wasn't dressy like most of the other girls. Instead, she dressed casually, in comfortable clothes. She had a personality to match her looks, nice and sweet.  
  
Pan blushed, seeing the way he stared at her. Not wanting to embarrass him, she tried to think of a question. A sudden snap of twigs behind them brought them both back to attention. Both immediately jumped to their feet and headed in the direction of the sound wondering who it could be.  
  
Trunks extended his senses once more, searching out a ki, trying to pinpoint the whereabouts of whoever it was. None, no ki other than his and Pan's. His mind raced, trying to understand what was going on, eyes searching frantically, up, down, left, right. Whatever it was, it was nowhere to be found.  
  
More twigs snapped slightly to the left. Pan stopped and concentrated all her energy, trying to do a goddess move that she had mastered which would freeze the culprit in their tracks. To her dismay, whoever or whatever it was, continued to run. Was the thing just unaffected? No, she remembered with a pang that she was no longer a demi-goddess and therefore had lost all her demi-goddess powers. She could still fight fairly well, she just wouldn't be as powerful and she wasn't immortal anymore.  
  
Silence enraptured the little forest. No more sounds. Not even the chirp of a bird.  
  
"Looks like we lost whatever it was." Trunks's voice was filled with disappointment.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad."  
  
Silently and cautiously, the two made their way back to the city, neither one wanting to think about what the creature could have been. Both were stunned that the creature had no ki. Even animals had a bit of ki, what could have no ki? Something dead or close to it. The thought made them both shiver unconciously. Once again, the guards at the gates looked at them suspiciously as they re-entered the city.  
  
*****  
  
The creature stood, making sure both the girl and the Saiyan were gone. It's heart beat wildly in it's chest. That was too close. If it's master heard about it, it would be in a lot of trouble. Slowly, it made it's way back to headquarter's with more news of the black haired beauty.  
  
*****  
  
Pan took a quick glance at Trunks whose body was still tense from the forest encounter. Every muscle in his body seemed to bulge out in response to the tension. His body was better than many of the demi-gods. She smiled at the thought, remembering some of her former friends. Damn, why did he have to be so hot and cute?  
  
Trunks could feel her eyes on him, making him feel warm inside. He turned his face away, not wanting her to see the reaction she caused in him. How did she do it? He walked over to the closest shop stand he could find and picked something up randomly, wanting to look busy. Pan followed and continued to watch him. After a few minutes, she spoke up.  
  
"So, you like that thing in your hand do you? You've been holding it and flipping it over constantly for awhile now."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked down at the object in his hand, for the first time seeing what it was. His face flushed even redder as he quickly threw it back onto the stand.   
  
Pan tried desperately not to laugh but failed miserably. He tried to look upset with her but found he couldn't. All he could do was smile, trying not to laugh himself. He loved her laughter. It was like music to his ears, pulling away all of his worries and fears. He wished he could make her laugh more often or hear her laugh everday.  
  
She sobered up enough to add insult to injury. "I never knew you wore bras Trunks. You should have told us you were a girl." She broke into more fits of laughter.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and walked away, pretending to be mad at her. She immediately stopped laughing and began to run after him.   
  
"Trunks wait. I was only kidding. I'm..."  
  
He abruptly turned around, finding his face mere inches away from her's. Both held their breath, unsure of what the other would do. Their eyes met and both began to blush furiously. Looking away quickly, Pan spotted a jewelry stand. She rushed towards it, wanting to stop the awkard moment.  
  
"Wow! Look at all of these bracelets and necklaces Trunks!"  
  
Coming out of his stupor, Trunks walked over beside her. "You like them?"  
  
"Yeah, I love I.D bracelets!"  
  
"We'll have to get you one someday then."   
  
She smiled another one of her brilliant smiles at him before pushing away from the stand. They continued to explore some of the other shops in the city without any more awkard moments.   
  
Trunks's mind kept wandering back to the little jewelry shop. He had seen a bracelet that would look fabulous on her wrist. Making a mental note to himself, he decided that he would check it out again later.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If I happen to get any physical features (ie. eyes, hair color, etc.) wrong or if anyone is OOC, please forgive me. I have not seen any episodes with Goten, Marron, or Pan in it due to the fact that we (in Canada) are only at the Cell Games right now. Fluffy pointed out to me that Marron has blue eyes. Thank you for pointing that out. I was unaware of this because I only have two small pictures of Marron and in them, her eyes look dark. Sorry for the mistake. If there are any other mistakes, please point them out so I won't make the same mistake again in any future fics I may write. Thank you. 


	7. Chapter 6 - The Gift

TITLE: Chapter Six - The Gift  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Feelings Revealed:  
  
  
She smiled another one of her brilliant smiles at him before pushing away from the stand. They continued to explore some of the other shops in the city without any more awkard moments.   
  
Trunks's mind kept wandering back to the little jewelry shop. He had seen a bracelet that would look fabulous on her wrist. Making a mental note to himself, he decided that he would check it out again later.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Marron walked around the market alone, wondering where Goten had gotten to. She looked left and right. Nope, no sign of Goten. She hadn't seen the guy since breakfast and that had been almost three hours ago. Where had he gotten to?  
  
Unconciously, she began to walk down an almost empty alley. Three built, bearded and tatooed men sat in the middle of the alley. As Marron neared them, they began snickering and jestering to each other. Slowly, they began to circle around the strange girl who had come walking into their territory.  
  
Marron walked on, too lost in thought to take notice. Where could Goten be? It seemed almost as if he was avoiding her. But why? Why would he be avoiding her? Had he found someone else? At that thought, tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Hey lady, what are you doing in our territory?"   
  
The harsh, low voice snapped Marron out of her trance. Where was she? Oh Kami, those men didn't look nice. They stood blocking any possible exits. She had no way out. She backed up against the closest wall as one of the men reached out a hand to touch her face.  
  
"Don't touch me you sick pervert!"  
  
"Aw, look guys. The girl thinks she's all tough." The three men snickered. "Let's show her just how wrong she is."   
  
All three men began to close in on her. "HELP ME!!!" She screamed as loud as she could only to find a fist connecting with her jaw a few seconds later. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground but was helpless against the three men who continued to come even closer to her with larger smirks plastered all over their faces.  
  
One of the men brought his hand up to her shirt and began to tear it off.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks looked at the bracelet hoping Pan would like it. She better like it, he had spent a LOT of money on it. He didn't know why he bought it, he just had. Well, no point in not giving it to her now since he had already bought it.  
  
Pan wandered around the hotel, wondering where everyone was. Goten and Marron hadn't been at the hotel when she and Trunks had come back. Speaking of Trunks, he had left to go 'get something done' as soon as he had finished his lunch. Now, it was almost dinner time and not a single soul was in sight. She sighed, worry beginning to set in.  
  
A hand came gently flying over her eye, blinding her from all sight.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
Her hand flew up to tug at the other hand, but whoever it was, refused to let go. The voice sounded high but not normal, almost as if the person were forcing a high pitched voice. "Gee, I don't know. The boogie man?"  
  
"No." The person was still trying to speak as high as they could.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see you so how am I suppose to know?"   
  
"You're supposed to..."   
  
With a sudden movement of her arm, Pan had managed to twist away from the person. "Trunks!" A smile spread it's way across her face. "See? I guessed right."  
  
"What? You didn't guess it was me." His protest was only half-hearted. "You said it was the boogie man."  
  
"Yeah, but than I guessed you right after."  
  
"Only after you had jerked away."  
  
"But you see Trunks, I never said I gave up, so technically, I guessed correctly."  
  
Trunks could do nothing more than open his mouth, no protest coming to his usually brilliant mind. With nothing to say, he closed his mouth and just smiled. "You win I guess."  
  
She smiled the oh-so-familiar smile at him. "So where have you been since lunch?"  
  
"Oh, busy." He let a smug smile cross his face intentionally.  
  
"Busy eh?" Pan began circling him, eyeing him up and down. Shesh, he was hot from every angle!  
  
Trunks smug smile never left his face. "Yeah, I was busy with this and that, you know, the usual."  
  
Circling him a few more times, Pan came face to face with him. "Hm, want to show me what's so interesting?"  
  
"Only if you insist."  
  
"Well than, I insist."  
  
Slowly, Trunks began to pull a small box out of his pocket. Than, quickly, almost as if embarrassed, he pushed the box into her hand. "Here, this is for you. For being such a good friend."  
  
She stared dumbfounded at the box.  
  
"Open it."   
  
Slowly, hands trembling, she began to lift the lid off of the box. She couldn't hold back a gasp as she saw the solid gold bracelet inside the box. She closed the lid and held the box out towards him. "Thanx but I can't possibly keep this."  
  
Trunks's face fell. "You...you don't like it?"  
  
"It's not that, it's just too expensive. And besides, we haven't been friends that long. I don't deserve such a great gift."  
  
He took her little hand in his, unaware of the reaction that his touch had on her. "Pan, you are a great person and I want you to keep it as a reminder of that. True, we haven't known each other for long, but for the little while that I have known you, I feel as if we've known each other before. Maybe it's just me but..."  
  
She moved her fingers over his lips, silently asking him to stop. "I understand. Sometimes I feel that way as well."  
  
They continued to stare into each other's eyes, wondering exactly what the other was thinking and feeling.  
  
"Want me to help you put that on?" Trunks voice softly broke the silence between them.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Pan replied in as gentle a voice as his.  
  
Trunks took the box from her hands and took the bracelet out. Carefully, he wrapped it around Pan's outstretched arms and helped her put it on. It looked better on her than he could ever have imagined. Pan, not sure of what else to do, took a careful look at the bracelet and noticied her name engraved in the solid gold bracelet. It was beautiful. Another moment of silence came between them as they stood close to each other, neither one wanting to move away.  
  
"Uh, I think someone's calling us to dinner." Once again, Trunks broke the silence.  
  
"Hm, I think so too. I think we should go."   
  
"Yeah, me too."   
  
Neither one moved. Slowly, Trunks closed his eyes and leaned forward at the same time that Pan did. He wrapped his arms around her, all the pent up, hidden emotions rushing out into one passionate kiss. Never, in his entire life, had he ever imagined kissing a girl could feel so great. He wanted the kiss to last forever.  
  
Pan could do nothing more than hold on and kiss him back. Everything felt right. For the first time since leaving heaven, for the first time since finding that her goddess powers were gone, she felt she had made the right decision. Trunks was her one and only love and without him, she would rather die.  
  
Reluctantly, the two drew apart, both blushing furiously. They looked back into each other's eyes and soon found themselves wrapped in another kiss, the thought of dinner completely forgotten. 


	8. Chapter 7 - Lost In Love

TITLE: Chapter Seven - Lost In Love  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Gift:  
  
  
Pan could do nothing more than hold on and kiss him back. Everything felt right. For the first time since leaving heaven, for the first time since finding that her goddess powers were gone, she felt she had made the right decision. Trunks was her only love and without him, she would rather die.  
  
Reluctantly, the two drew apart, both blushing furiously. They looked back into each other's eyes and soon found themselves wrapped in another kiss, the thought of dinner completely forgotten.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"HELP ME!"   
  
Marron's cry of panic sent waves of fear and anger through Goten's body. He hovered above the scene having flown in search of her a few minutes ago. He had felt her ki begin to fluctuate when he first began his search which could only mean one thing: she was afriad, very afraid. He watched with pure hatred in his eyes as one of the men backhanded Marron across the and another reach for her shirt.  
  
The three men were struck down and away from Marron faster than a lightening bolt could strike. Goten stood in front of Marron and glared at the men. How dare they touch her? How dare they hurt her? Oh they would pay for this. He would make sure they paid a very high price.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want here! You little babies should learn not to stick your head in other people's business." The man who had struck Marron spoke up. This young man didn't scare him. How could one man beat three? Impossible!  
  
"This IS my business. She is my girlfriend and you will all pay for hurting her." Marron cowered, tears streaming down her cheek, behind Goten.  
  
The three men laughed hysterically. "Can you believe it guys? He thinks he can hurt us!" They laughed at the mere thought. "What is that thing in your hand?" The men immediately took notice to the ki ball growing in Goten's hand.  
  
"This is the last thing you will see in this lifetime." Pushing as much energy into the ki ball as he could, Goten released it, almost immediately killing the three perverts. With them gone, he turned his attention to Marron. "Are you alright?" He gently wiped a tear off her red cheek. A sharp pain ran through his body as she winced at the touch. She nodded her head, she was okay. He quickly took her into his arms, wanting to let her know that everything was going to be okay. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."  
  
Marron sniffed, trying to stop the flood of tears. "It's okay Goten. You still saved me."  
  
"No, they hurt you. It's not okay." He closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise that no one will ever hurt you again as long as I live."  
  
Marron's sobs and sniffles began to subside. She looked happily up at Goten. "I love you."  
  
Shivers ran through his body at the words. She always had the ability to do that, make him feel so happy that he almost couldn't contain the joy. "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed away the remaining tears. He was glad the perverted scum had paid, but if Marron hadn't been there, they would have died slow, painful deaths.   
  
Slowly, with his arm still protectively around her, they began to walk back to the hotel.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and Pan sat staring at each other over their barely touched dinner. Neither felt hungry, both wanted nothing more than to gaze into the other's eyes.   
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Trunks inquired seeing that her food was almost completely untouched. "You've barely eaten anything."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, you've eaten even less than I have."  
  
Startled, Trunks looked down at his plate of food realizing that she was right. Smiling sheepishly he began eating. After a few bites, they both stopped and continued to stare at each other some more, drinking up every detail of the other person that they could. It was almost as if they feared something would come along and tear them apart. Afterall, who knew what the future held.  
  
*****  
  
Goten held a still shaky Marron tightly as they approached the hotel. He couldn't believe how scared she was. Gently, he ran his hands through her hair, trying to let her know that she was safe. "Shhh. Don't worry. No one can harm you anymore. I'm here now."  
  
She looked up at him, eyes filled with terror and confusion. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise." He repeated the words he had said earlier to her, trying to reinforce them in her mind. "No one can harm you as long as I live."  
  
She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, wanting to know that he was really there and not just a dream. Goten leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head, glad that he had disintegrated the three perverted men. How could anyone even think about hurting such a little beauty?  
  
Feeling her shaking subside, they continued to walk back to the hotel and their friends.  
  
*****  
  
"If you don't eat something soon, you're going to starve to death."  
  
"Hmm?" Pan smiled at Trunks's comment. "Maybe I want to starve to death."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well I won't let you die. Here, I'm going to feed you if that's what it takes."  
  
A slight giggle erupted from Pan. She couldn't help it. He had a way of making her feel all giddy inside, a feeling she had never experienced before. And his eyes! Someone could seriously drown in them. They were just beautiful! She loved the way they sparkled even when he was inside.  
  
"I can't let you starve either. So I guess that means I have to feed you too."  
  
Slowly, the two began feeding each other, one bite at a time, shivering at every touch as their hands brushed against each other. They were so lost in each other that neither saw Goten arrive with a ruffled up Marron.   
  
Goten could only stare at his best friend. Never had he seen Trunks so...gentle, so...loving. Shaking his head, he continued to lead Marron to her bedroom so she could rest. It seemed like she really needed it.  
  
Neither couple saw a dark figure slip silently away back to it's master.  
  
*****  
  
The creature bowed low in front of Tiger King, shaking in fear.  
  
"Is that all you saw?" The voice was low, deep and dangerous sounding as it boomed out in the massive hall.  
  
"Yes master!" The quick reply came from a large, deformed creature. It looked like a cross between a bull and a pig, horns sticking out on it's head and legs skinny as toothpicks.   
  
"Good. It is time to see just how strong these Saiyans really are." Tiger King laughed, making the buplig, that's what the deformed creature was, shake even more. "I want you and twenty others of your kind to attack this little group tonight but do not even THINK about hurting the girls. Understood?"  
  
"Yes master!" The buplig left quickly, afraid to make it's master angry.  
  
Tiger King stood in the middle of his room, wondering what this raven haired beauty looked like. If she was as pretty as all his scouts were saying, than he would make her his queen, whether she liked it or not. As for her Saiyan friends, they would have to die. Killing them might be a bit difficult, but it couldn't be that bad.   
  
Vegeta and Goku, they were hard to kill. Both were very powerful warriors. Still, he had managed to kill them. These other Saiyans shouldn't be too bad. Afterall, they were just kids, too young to be truly powerful. They would simply be easy game for him.  
  
He smiled. Whatever happened, it would all begin tonight.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter is coming out since the coming week is mid-term week. Since I haven't touched my books since March Break, I need LOTS of studying time. Sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. 


	9. Chapter 8 - First Attack

TITLE: Chapter Eight - First Attack  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Lost In Love:  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku, they were hard to kill. Both were very powerful warriors. Still, he had managed to kill them. These other Saiyans shouldn't be too bad. Afterall, they were just kids, too young to be truly powerful. They would simply be easy game for him.  
  
He smiled. Whatever happened, it would all begin tonight.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Trunks lay in bed, unable to sleep. His mind just wouldn't leave Pan. How could anyone sleep with such a beauty wandering around in their head? He certainly couldn't. He could still feel her lips on his and the feel of her body pressed lightly against his. He could still hear her voice and see her face. Never had he felt anything so strong or unbelievable before. Goten on the other hand, appeared to be deep in sleep. He chuckled to himself. Nothing could prevent his friend from sleeping.  
  
However, unknown to Trunks, Goten was not asleep. He was still shook from the knowledge of what those men would have done to his Marron if he hadn't been there. He hated what the world was like, where men would force themselves on woman just so they could have a few minutes of pleasure. It made him sick to his stomach.  
  
*****  
  
Pan looked over towards her friend, lying peacefully in sleep. She sure looked exhausted. Silently, Pan wondered what Goten and her had been up to (don't get sick thoughts here people, she wasn't thinking like that). Trunks face fluttered to the front of her mind and she shivered unintentionally. Even just the thought of him could make her lose all control of her mind.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later...  
  
A buplig flew as silently up to the boys room and peeked inside. There was one boy, where was the other?  
  
"Hey! You! What are you doing there?"  
  
The buplig looked up and was met with Goten's fiery eyes. It quickly began to scramble away, trying to put as much distance as it could between itself and Goten.  
  
Huh, that thing has no ki. Goten almost shuddered at the thought. Maybe it was just him.  
  
"Come back here, I need to talk to you."  
  
Trunks sat up in the room. Who was Goten talking to? He quickly scrambled out of bed, curious as to who it was. Still in his pajamas, he flung the door open.  
  
"Goten, who are you talking to?" He got no reply as Goten took off after someone...or something. Trunks stood rooted to the spot. He saw it, yet he felt no ki. Just like earlier in the forest. What WAS it?  
  
Pan flung open her door just in time to see Trunks take off after Goten, their voices waking her up from her sleep. Marron rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Go back to bed, I'll be right back."  
  
Without waiting for a response, she took to the air as well, following Trunks ki since he was already out of sight. She sensed his ki stop in the middle of the forest. Gliding towards him and Goten, she touched down beside them. Both of them seemed tense and alert.  
  
"What's going on guys?"  
  
Trunks put a hand to his lips and motioned for her to keep her guard up. She immediately realized that they were in some sort of danger. The three friends moved closer together, forming a tight circle facing outwards. Their eyes darted back and forth searching for any movement while their ears twitched trying to pick up some kind of sound. None. No ki, no movement, no sound.  
  
Pan felt a cold chill run through her as she remembered the thing in the forest which had lacked a ki. Could it be the same thing? Is that why the boys were out in the middle of the forest? She regretted losing her goddess powers at a time like this. They could pick up anything, dead or alive. Losing her immortality status wasn't great either. Still, she figured it was worth it, even if she only got to spend an extra second more with Trunks.  
  
Trunks saw a sudden flash in front of his eyes and slowly began to power up. Whatever it was, there was no use taking chances. Suddenly, he felt someone grab at his leg. Startled, he looked down, eyes popping wide open at the sight. There was a hideous creature with a tight hold on his foot. Kicking furiously, he leviated immediately at almost the same instant that Pan and Goten took to the air as well.  
  
Tiger King watched from afar, amusement written all over his face. The girl was indeed very pretty. His scouts weren't as blind as he had thought they were. She seemed feisty too. Good, he liked that in a girl. He would make her his queen for sure now. All he had to do was wait. Wait for the proper time.  
  
Trunks blinked once and immediately the creatures on the ground disappeared. "What the..."   
  
He never finished his question as three creatures seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of his face. Striking out, he connected with one creature while withdrawing his hand quick enough to block the other creature. He took a quick peek towards Pan and Goten to make sure they were alright.   
  
He was startled to find that Pan was a very good fighter, probably as good as he was. He smiled realizing he didn't have to worry about her. Goten seemed to be doing fine as well. He was so busy watching his friend and the girl of his dreams that he didn't see the fist that came his way until it connected with his jaw. Recovering quickly, Trunks began to assult the hideous monsters with everything that he had.   
  
How many were there? He wasn't sure. There was no way of knowing. These creatures had no ki so he couldn't detect their numbers. He still couldn't understand it. Were they dead? Were they monsters? That was the only possible answer. Everyone and everything had a ki. This was just too weird.  
  
Goten faught distractedly, not really paying any attention to his attackers. His mind was on Marron. Was she alright? Would she be alright? What if this was a ploy to draw them away while someone took off with his Marron? At that thought, anger coursed through his body. No one was allowed to hurt her! Whoever did would have to answer to his wrath. Using his anger as fuel, Goten began knocking the creatures aside effortlessly.  
  
By now, there tight circle was completely broken up and each warrior was fighting far from the others.  
  
Pan knocked two creatures to the ground. There seemed to be an endless supply of these things. She could still feel it's hands on her legs. Ugh, slimy and icky. She hated the feeling. She just wanted to jump in a shower and wash the feelings off her leg. She dodged a punch as she elbowed the creature to the ground.  
  
Was there a way of killing these things? How could you kill something that was already dead? She shook the question from her mind and concentrated on the fight. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a yellowish flash. Turning quickly, her voice stuck in her throat. Finally, she managed a warning shout.  
  
"Trunks! Watch out!" 


	10. Chapter 9 - The Beginning of the End

TITLE: Chapter Nine - The Beginning of the End  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about T/P with a bit of G/M.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on First Attack:  
  
  
Was there a way of killing these things? How could you kill something that was already dead? She shook the question from her mind and concentrated on the fight. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a yellowish flash. Turning quickly, her voice stuck in her throat. Finally, she managed a warning shout.  
  
"Trunks! Watch out!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Trunks looked up at the sound of Pan's voice and narrowed his eyes in horror. A dangerously large ki ball was headed straight for him. Pan was too shocked to move as was Trunks. They both could do nothing more than stare. It was almost as if they were being held to the ground by an unseen force.   
  
Trunks figured that he was doomed until someone smacked into him, forcing him down and away from the blast. He could only look in shock as he saw the blast skim mere inches over his saviour's body.  
  
Goten got up quickly and dusted himself off. "Heh, you owe me one buddy."  
  
Trunks could only smile weakly up at his friend. Taking Goten's lead, he got up and got into a fighting stance. To his shock, there was no one around other than the three of them. Not a single soul could be seen or felt. The three friends pulled tighter together again, muscles tensed, as they made their way back to the hotel in silence.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks woke up to total darkness. He felt as if his arms and legs were being bound down. He slowly opened his eyes. Nothing but hot fire met his gaze.   
  
No, please no. He closed his eyes again, hoping everything would go away, but knowing it wouldn't. Blinding pain rushed to his head and he was forced to open his eyes again. He was immediately met with his father's face. Prince Vegeta. Not the familiar scowl or smirk, but a grimace of pain written all over his face. Blood rushed out from all over his body as the fires of hell continued to burn up towards him. A maddening yell of immense pain and fury ripped through the air.  
  
Trunks wasn't sure anymore if he had yelled or if his father had yelled. No. More faces. He didn't need this...didn't want this! Why was the burden of an entire race on his shoulders? Why? It wasn't fair.   
  
"NOOOO! Why me?!" This time he was sure that it was his voice.  
  
Many voices began to echo off the blackness that surrounded him, that held him down as a prisoner of their very depths.  
  
"You are the Prince..."  
  
"....up to you to bring release..."  
  
"...someone must pay..."  
  
"...seek Kami-sama..."  
  
"...seek Kami-sama..."  
  
His eyes snapped open. Another dream. No. Hadn't they finally left him alone? Why did they have to come now? He brought his hand up to his face and ran it through his hair, trying to get a light breeze to run through it. He could not deny it anymore. They were more than just dreams. They were cries for help from his people and he would not let his father or his people suffer anymore. He had to do something.  
  
As his mind began to drift back into the realm of sleep, he pondered a question. How was he supposed to find Kami-sama?  
  
*****  
  
Everyone ate breakfast in silence, the three warriors not really wanting to discuss the fight and Marron not wanting to discuss her run-in with those men. Their eyes remained locked on their own plates of food as the tension continued to grow. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Goten stood up and pushed away from the table. "Well, I'm full. Um, I have something to do. I'll see you guys later okay?" He quickly left before anyone could even start a sentence.  
  
Marron merely looked up, face set in a smile. As much as she hoped that she looked happy, she didn't. Her eyes said it all. Something was bothering her but she wasn't about to tell anyone.  
  
Pan looked over at Trunks. He too looked out of it. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. What was up with the boys? She couldn't figure it out. Perhaps he was still thinking about last nights fight. She had to admit that it was a bit nerve wracking to know that someone out there was possibly trying to kill you.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks sat alone in the lounge of the hotel. He needed time to think. His head was still clogged with the previous nights dream. Why now? Would he never be happy? Was this a curse or something? Depressed and unsure what to do, he placed his head in his hands.  
  
A small hand touched his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile. It could be no other than Pan. As he looked up, he reailzed he was right.  
  
"Hey Trunks. What's the matter?"  
  
He shook his head indicating nothing and shifted over a bit to let her sit beside him. As she sat down, he wrapped his arms her, wanting to make himself understand that everything would be alright.  
  
She hugged him back, trying to lesson the pain of whatever it was that was on his mind. "Are you sure?"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine." He didn't want to burden her with his problems.  
  
They ended their hug with a little kiss. They sat there like that the entire night, no more words exchanged.   
  
Pan understood that Trunks needed to think about something, so she just sat there, letting him know that she would be there for him if he needed her support.  
  
*****  
  
Marron walked along the busy marketplace. She made sure not to enter any little alleyways again. Trunks was off somewhere and so was Pan. As for Goten, well, he was another story. She still loved him, but she wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. It just seemed as if he was always somewhere else, doing something else. Perhaps he didn't love her. Perhaps he had found someone new. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to doubt him, but she couldn't help it. Maybe she felt so insecure because he was the first and possibly last guy that she would loved.   
  
She stopped suddenly, as she saw Goten talking to a girl. He was smiling that unbelievably cute smile of his and he seemed very nervous. An old lady cursed her as the old lady walked right into her. She distractedly apologized while hurrying to hide as best as she could. She didn't like spying but she wanted to know what was going on. It seemed their conversation was just finishing as she got there.  
  
"So do you think I'm making the right choice?" Goten looked more nervous than she had ever seen him.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely. She'll be shocked, that's for sure."   
  
"Yeah. She sure well. But, don't let her know yet okay? I want to tell her myself."  
  
Marron left, not wanting to hear the rest. So he had found someone new and was now going to leave her. She tried to tell herself that he wasn't worth her tears, but it didn't work as they cascaded down her cheeks in a torrent of pain.  
  
She didn't stop when people stared at her in shock. She didn't stop when she almost ran over a little child. She didn't stop for anything. She just wanted to die. 


End file.
